criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel of Mine
Angel of Mine is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 107th case of the game and the 15th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Church Valley, district of Fario. Plot Upon receiving a strange note, Barb Bellamy and the player decided that there is no more minute to lose and went to the address they found on the note. Once they arrived they started to search all warehouse complex until, eventually, in the basement of one abandon warehouse they discovered parts of the body all over the floor. After the team collected all parts, they learned that the victim is actually a nun, but a nun that the team already met, Phoebe Young. The team quickly found that the warehouse is a playground of Mateo Arias. The team soon after found reason to have mayor's sister Cecilia Kessel and Clinton Pena, vice president of United States. Upon finishing the autopsy of the body, Matilda thanked the team for the puzzle of the victim, but also that she determined that the killer first cut her head off and then rest of the body using heavy and hard, but thin and very sharp blade. Before the team left, she also said that the victim's cut wounds are covered in Rocket Sphinx, an energy drink, but also that the victim miss her ears. Mid-investigation the team got information from Sandy that she just arrested a criminal that the player already arrested in Europe near the victim's monastery who is now raided. Shocked by the news, Barb and the player told her to her to bring them to the interrogation room. that prisoner was none other then Stefan Wollum, a journalist that the player arrested back in Denmark. He said that he needed to be transferred from Norway's asylum to Fario's prison for some strange reasons. They back to the monastery where they found that The Truth put victim's face in hell on Dante's Inferno. The Truth said that he had a vision, and that God told him what to paint and where. Barb and the player also again approached Cecilia when they found that she wrote a threat for the victim. Cecilia said that Phoebe tried to ruin her brother by converting him into the religious leader and that neo-humans will never follow any deity because they are created to rule the world. They also went to speak to Mateo when they found that he tried to poison the victim. He just said that the victim wasn't strong enough and that he as her cousin needed to make her to be strong and not weak. By Karen the team found that the victim was pregnant by her pregnancy test but that her stomach didn't have any signs of it. Karen also said that supposedly father was vice president Pena. He said that he and the victim were in heavy forbidden relationship and that he wanted to keep the baby but Phoebe insisted to abort and also to cut ever connection between them because of the sins they committed. Later on, while recapping the case, from the direction of raided monastery rocks and sticks started to hit the team. She and the player back to the place from where the objects came but there, they only found more reason to approach to approach Stefan. Stefan laughed and said that the list is a joke he made and that he didn't really mean and begged the team to not lock him up in the prison cell because of his claustrophobia. Barb and the player also spoke to the Truth when they revealed that he wrote strange threats. He explained that he suspects that the victim is part of that LUMIA cult and wanted to be sure that she will exit it before it be too late. After the team got the last missing evidence the team approached to arrest Vice President Clinton Pena. Upon admitting that he killed her he said that he couldn't let her to destroy his career. He explained that after a couple of days of their secret relationship they couldn't just stop and that eventually he impregnate her. In fear that the White House would fire him from the position of vice president after the scandal he "convinced" Phoebe to abort and that he lied when he said that it was her idea. Ever since then, Phoebe started to act strange getting more into a grief for killing her unborn child that she wasn't herself anymore. From fear that she would try a revenge on him or worse to report him for forcing her to do something she didn't want he called her to meet on their usual hiding spot for a talk. Unable to explain what got into him when he saw her entering, in the fer he grabbed a machete from the execution equipment and with one clean slice beheaded her. After he saw what he did, he couldn't just let the body there but that he needed to dispose the body, so he started to cut piece by piece and when he was ready to collect the pieces a police cars arrived and he escaped through the tunnel, but the cops didn't arrive inside so he decided to redeem himself by sending the help note to the player. Judge Lawson sentenced him to life in jail for murder and body disposing. After the trial, The Truth said that he has a major discovery about LUMIA. He said that one influenced family had one time a control over the Fario between 1940 and 1954 and that the family built a secret funnels all around the city to manage to escape once federal agents went to arrest them all for the conspiracy against the country. Barb and the player went to to the only secret tunnel they knew about and there they discovered a strange board that the team sent to the analyze. Later, Jason informed the team that the board is a family legacy marking the three of the family who build this tunnel for runoff and that the family is LaVey, but that only family member in the USA is Max LaVey, a private detective. They approached him who looked at them with a dead look and said that all that about family involvements with cults and sects is nothing but a stories to make them look like criminals and that his family was always honest and lawful, but also the wealthiest before Krause family decided to pop up. Then he said that he has an important business and that don't have time to chat about conspiracy theories. Barb then noticed that he dropped something and after searching the area they found that he dropped a strange invitation that after analyzes it's confirmed to be an invitation for a party at the Wolf Temple, a Tempe complex made exclusively for followers on ancient religious of natives. In the meantime, Mateo approached the player and Mia, asking for their help. He said that he lost a special electric device he needed to give to Cecilia, but that he dropped it somewhere in the warehouse and it's unable to find it. The team agreed and went to the warehouse where they found a device, crushed into bits. After restoring it the team wanted to make sure that this isn't another execution machine and after the Arif's analyzes they could give it to Cecilia who thanked the player and Mia before leaving at the unknown direction. After the team finished all the tasks, the team needed to get the invitation for the access at the Wolf Temple and observe Max LaVey for the case if he is up to something. Mia told the team that she has the invitations that Diego's friend gave to him but he he don't like to be between people she decided what she and the player can go there and make sure that Max don't plan something bad. Summary 'Victim' * Phoebe Young (Cut into pieces) 'Murder Weapon' * Machete 'Killer' * Clinton Pena Suspects MAriasC15SFB.png|Mateo Arias CPenaSFB.png|Clinton Pena CKesselSFB.png|Cecilia Kessel SWollumSFB.png|Stefan Wollum TTruthC15SFB.png|The Truth Quasi-Suspect(s) MLaVeyQSFB.png|Max LaVey Killer's Profile * The Killer chews gum. * The Killer drinks Rocket Sphinx. * The Killer is claustrophobic. * The Killer has blood on the cloths. * The Killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandon Warehouse (Clues: Victim's head, Victim's torso, Victim's legs, Victim's arms, Warehouse keys, Broken pieces; Victim identified: Phoebe Young) *Examine Warehouse keys (Result: M ARIAS; New Suspect: Mateo Arias) *Examine Broken pieces (Result: Strange key; New Crime Scene: Escaping Tunnel) *Question Mateo about the victim in his warehouse. *Investigate Escaping Tunnel (Clues: Pile of leaves, Face in mud, sword holder) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: USA pin) *Examine USA pin (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint (Result: Vice President's fingerprint; New Suspect: Clinton Pena) *Examine Face in mud (Result: New Suspect; Cecilia Kessel) *Examine Sword Holder (Result: Gummy substance) *Ask Vice President Pena what he does in Fario. *Speak to Cecilia Kessel about his appearance inside the abandon warehouse. *Analyze Gummy substance (05:00:00; Attribute: The Killer chews gum) *Autopsy Victim's body pieces (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks Rocket Sphinx) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *See how Stefan Wollum end up in Fario (Profile Updated: Stefan drinks Rocket Sphinx; New Crime Scene: Raided Monastery) *Investigate Raided Monastery (Clues: Broken picture, Opened book, Victim's rosary) *Examine Broken picture (Result: Dante's Inferno; New Suspect: The Truth) *Examine Opened Book (Result: Open Threat) *Examine Victim's rosary (Result: Pill powder) *Ask The Truth why he painted the victim in Dante's Inferno (Profile Updated: The Truth drinks rocket sphinx) *Question Cecilia about her threat for the victim (Profile Updated: Cecilia chews gum and drinks rocket sphinx) *Analyze Pill powder (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is claustrophobic; New Crime Scene: Tunnel's Enter) *Investigate Tunnel's Enter (Clues: Dirt, Vomit) *Examine Dirt (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Examine Vomit (Result: Strange crumpets) *Examine Strange crumpets (Result: Rat poison) *Question Mateo about his tries to poison the victim (Profile Updated: Mateo chews gum and drink rocket sphinx and is claustrophobic) *Analyze Pregnancy test (09:00:00) *Ask Vice President Pena about impregnating the victim (Profile Updated: Clinton chews gum, drinks rocket sphinx and is claustrophobic; Cecilia is claustrophobic) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Destroyed Statues (Clues: Pile of sticks, Tarot card) *Examine Pile of sticks (Result: Execution list) *Examine Execution list (Result: Names) *Examine Tarot Card (Result: Latin threat) *Question Stefan about his execution list (Profile Updated: Stefan chews gum and is claustrophobic) *Analyze Latin threat (06:00:00) *Interrogate The Truth about his threating (Profile Updated: The Truth is claustrophobic; New Crime Scene: Torturing Machine) *Investigate Torturing Machine (Clues: Machete, Victim's ears; Murder Weapon Classified: Machete) *Examine Machete (Result: Bloody fibers) *Examine Victim's ears (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Bloody fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has bloody cloths) *Analyze Sweat (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has green eyes) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Awaken Sins 3! Awaken Sins 3 *See what The Truth discovered. *Investigate Escaping Tunnel (Clues: Broken board) *Examine Broken Board (Result: Strange Board) *Analyze Strange Board (06:00:00) *Question Max LaVey about the board and his family involvement in the LUMIA thing (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Destroyed Statues (Clues: Invitation) *Examine Invitation (Result: Strange Invitation) *Analyze Strange Invitation (03:00:00) *See what Mateo's problem is (Reward: Executioner mask) *Investigate Abandon Warehouse (Clues: Pile of swords) *Examine Pile of swords (Result: Broken Device) *Examine Broken device (Result: Strange electric device) *Analyze Strange electric device (03:00:00) *Give a device to Cecilia (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Church Valley (SFB)